


Drunk in a Public Art Class

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunk Eren Yeager, Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Semi-Crack FIc, This is just a cutesy story about Levi and Eren being dorks, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: Levi takes Eren out to an art class as a romantic evening, but things get sidetracked when the two of them get drunk."Levi thought it would be a fun date idea to take Eren to a painting class, but he didn’t account for three crucial things that had quickly derailed the evening: He is absolute shit at art, they serve wine at these kinds of classes, and the two of them are extremely competitive over the stupidest things."





	Drunk in a Public Art Class

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a little blerb on Tumblr for an anon ask and decided to post it here as well. My tumblr is eren-loves-dogs and you can totally message me there if you want me to write a little something for you!

“Why did we think this was a good idea?”

 

Levi huffed and looked over at the paint-covered boy next to him. They were both spotted with different colors from head to toe and the canvases in front of them didn’t look much more put together than they did.

 

Levi thought it would be a fun date idea to take Eren to a painting class, but he didn’t account for three crucial things that had quickly derailed the evening: He is absolute shit at art, they serve wine at these kinds of classes, and the two of them are extremely competitive over the stupidest things.

 

Every couple was given two canvas that they were supposed to paint as one half of the picture taped to the wall in the front of the room. The two pieces together would complete the picture and it was suppose to just be a fun romantic activity as part of a relaxing evening.

 

When Eren and Levi had sat down and the teacher passed out full bottles of wine to each couple, they should've realized how poorly this could go. Eren had almost immediately turned to Levi, wine glass in hand which was filled to the brim, and shoved it in his husband’s face.

 

“Drink this.”

 

Levi had squinted his eyes and waited for an explanation from Eren who was smiling too wide to be innocent, but all he was met with was Eren patiently waiting for him to give in.

 

Eren just bit his bottom lip and waited for Levi to just drink the cup. He honestly liked the idea of coming to an art class and thought it was incredibly sweet Levi would think of this, but he wanted to liven it up a little and getting the both of them drunk was the best way to do that.

 

Levi had waited a few heartbeats, but gave in and took the drink from Eren. He had chugged the entire glass like it was a shot despite how much there was and when he finished he looked over to Eren, he saw him doing the same thing to an equally large glass of wine.

 

Now after having continued that trend until the bottle emptied and drunkenly painting their canvases with the intensity of an adderall-infused cheetah, Levi was sitting back looking at their paintings and wincing. 

 

After they started drinking, Eren and Levi had started grabbing random colors and squirting them directly on the canvas. Somehow they had gotten the idea that it would help them really work with the paint better if it was running down the canvas, but that led to a fair amount of paint ending up on them and their clothes.

 

It especially didn’t help when Levi had burped and looked over at Eren with a new idea. “Hey, Eren! It’s me, Levi. Your husband. I have an idea...for art.”

 

Eren snorted and looked at Levi. He was slumped in his chair with the paintbrush tapping against his cheek like he was deep in thought, completely unaware that there was still wet paint on the brush that was now being smeared all over his cheek. “Hello, husband. I am also husband. What’s your idea?”

 

Levi leaned in like it was a big secret and whispered, “We should switch canvases. I have a really good sense of...art-making and that way we can  _ win  _ the class!”

 

Eren had gotten very excited about winning this voluntary art class and over the course of the next hour and a half they switched canvases seven times.

 

The real problem came after they finished painting and had sobered up enough with some water to recognize what their drunken minds had not. 

 

They didn’t paint the picture at the front of the room.

 

They didn’t even match their paintings. 

 

Levi had begun painting polka-dots, but every time Eren would get the canvas he would paint lines to connect them so the piece ended up with random squiggles all over it while Eren had begun with painting a dragon that Levi kept trying to give a dick.

 

Eren bit his lip as he stared at the two pieces. “Well, they...they really suck. Like it’s so bad. Maybe no one will see them and we can just sneak out with them at the end…”

 

Levi squinted at the pieces trying to find any redeeming quality to the gloppy messes that they had made, but failing miserably. “Maybe, we could just leave. Like right this instant. By the time someone sees that we’re gone, we won’t be anywhere nearby for them to judge us.”

 

Eren thought it over for a second, his eyes lighting up. “If we go right now, we probably won’t even be missed!” The two of them stood up to begin escaping, but a voice rang out from the front of the art studio freezing both of them.

 

“Please bring your pieces up to the front where we can have a fun group session to look at all of them!” The teacher’s smiley voice was the last thing the two of them wanted to hear as everyone rose to walk to the front of the room.

 

All of the other couples walked up, their two piece paintings of lakes pretty uniform and matching while Eren and Levi stared at each other in horror.

 

“Why did we do this fucking class?”


End file.
